


I'm here, even when you don't know it

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quiere olvidar su vida y descubrirse a sí mismo,  en su búsqueda encuentra a Louis, quien nunca lo ha dejado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here, even when you don't know it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrygaylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygaylinson/gifts).



> Cualquier error díganmelo.  
> Disfruten la lectura.

Cuando Harry pensó en tener su propia casa no imaginó que lo haría prácticamente huyendo de su vida, nunca creyó tener el coraje suficiente para comenzar desde cero y la sin necesidad de probarle nada a nadie ni enfrentarse a las miradas de decepción que tanto conocía. Sin embargo, allí estaba, en Brístol, su paraíso soñado; escondiéndose de su familia y engañando a sus amigos para que lo apoyaran.

Respiró sonoramente antes de tomar la última caja del maletero del auto de Niall y caminó hasta la casa, cuidándose de esquivar las malas condiciones del lugar.

Compró la casa en un remate judicial, fue abandonada por los dueños luego de un pequeño incendio que destruyó únicamente la planta baja y la aseguradora bancaria se hizo cargo de una austera reparación para la subasta, por lo que no podía quejarse ya que prácticamente la obtuvo regalada, además de la hermosa vista que tenía del canal y lo apartada que estaba de las demás casas.

Era todo lo que Harry necesitaba para reordenar su vida, le tomó bastante tiempo atreverse, pero ahora que estaba –relativamente– instalado en _su_ nuevo hogar, sentía como un poco de la opresión constante en su pecho se reducía sintiéndose un poco más libre.  

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Niall, su mejor amigo, preguntó con la esperanza de convencerlo de regresar con él pero Harry recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, se convenció más que nunca de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Por favor no le cuentes nada a los chicos por ahora, y a Gemma no le digas dónde estoy, al menos hasta que hable con ella —Niall apretó sus párpados y negó repetidas veces antes de mirar en dirección a Harry, quien tenía la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto alguna vez. Suspiró.

—No soy bueno mintiéndole a ella. O a nadie.

—Niall —Harry arrastró las palabras—. Ambos sabemos que eso es una gran mentira, y si no lo haces, todo nuestro plan se vendrá abajo y no te gustará.

La sonrisa continuaba en el rostro de Harry, ojos amplios y hoyuelos bien marcados. Niall sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, desde que lo conoció había usado su cara de bebé en su contra para hacer cualquier capricho que se le ocurriera, justo como en ese momento.

—¡Ugh! Está bien. Los tres van a odiarme y será tu culpa.

Harry se acercó abriendo sus brazos a Niall y este sin poder reprimir una sonrisa lo abrazó tan fuerte como le fue capaz.

—Gracias —Harry susurró provocando cosquillas en la oreja de Niall, quien se apartó riendo.

Después de su hermana, Niall era la persona en quien más confiaba. Cuando tenía dieciséis años y se mudó a New Castle debido al novio de su mamá, Niall fue la única persona que nunca se burló de él por ser un desastre en el futbol o cualquier actividad física que hiciera, lo integró a su grupo y se hicieron cercanos y el chico, de alguna forma, llenó un hueco en el pecho de Harry que lentamente lo estaba absorbiendo. Le ayudó a sobrellevar la partida de Gemma a la universidad y la falta de atención de su madre a causa de su nueva relación. Niall era perfecto y por eso estaba seguro que podía confiarle su vida sin dudarlo un segundo.

—¿Qué le digo a tu mamá si pregunta? —Niall habló despacio estudiando la reacción de Harry, él sacudió su cabeza hasta posar su vista en la única foto familiar que había empacado y ya estaba sobre una mesa para café.

—Si pregunta. Palabra clave, Niall. Sabes que no lo hará —Niall asintió notando la melancolía disimulada en la voz de su amigo, decidiendo ignorarla. Sabía cómo era la relación entre Harry y su mamá, y aunque Anne amaba a su hijo, estaba más centrada disfrutando su vida de casada que tomándose el tiempo de saber lo que hacían sus hijos; y también sabía cuánto le afectaba ese asunto a Harry aunque quisiera negarlo.

—Bien, entonces deberíamos cenar y descansar un poco, mañana será un largo día y no me gustaría dejarte con todo el desorden —y sin más ambos chicos se dirigieron en busca de algo que pudieran comer de las cosas que compraron para la alacena de Harry.

*

Caminaba a pleno rayo de sol de vuelta a su casa, estaba feliz porque había conseguido empleo, dependiente en un pequeño supermercado cerca de su casa. No era la gran cosa, pero era bueno para empezar, además el dinero del fideicomiso estaba por agotarse, el horario era bastante cómodo y necesitaba ver gente, sentirse acompañado.

Niall se había marchado hacía una semana para arreglar su reinscripción a la universidad, la misma que Harry había decidido abandonar, y aunque nunca se caracterizó por ser demasiado sociable, sí le gustaba sentirse acompañado, y ese trabajo le proporcionaba eso.

Llegó a su casa pasado el mediodía, abochornado debido al calor húmedo de la ciudad, sus rizos pegados a su nuca y frente. _Fantástico_ , pensó Harry cuando cruzó la puerta de su casa y encendió el aire acondicionado deshaciéndose de sus zapatos y su camiseta sudada para desplomarse en el sofá.

Luego de unos minutos de descanso, echó una mirada alrededor sintiéndose satisfecho por lo decente que lucía, sin embargo aún necesitaba revisar las pertenencias del dueño anterior que todavía estaban en el sótano, actividad que deliberadamente había postergado; así que tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía se puso en pie haciendo el camino hasta allí.

Estaba oscuro, empolvado y el olor a humedad impregnado en cada rincón del lugar. Le tomó un poco de tiempo hacer que la luz encendiera, y una vez iluminado, la vista no era mejor. Tomando un respiró se puso a inspeccionar y clasificar las cosas que había. Ropa de hombre y mujer, algunas prendas de niños. Algunos frascos de medicamentos ya caducos. Medicinas prescritas, Harry lo supo porque eran algunos de los que él tomaba luego del accidente que lo dejó en coma antes de mudarse cuando era más chico.

Muebles podridos, revistas y libros desperdigados por el suelo, ilegibles a causa de la humedad era casi todo lo que había. Entre todo el desastre que era ese lugar encontró una maleta de piel en muy buenas condiciones y estaba llena, cuando se dispuso en abrirla su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndolo, miró la hora en la pantalla dándose cuenta lo tarde que era, así que tomando la maleta y contestando la llamada subió las escaleras huyendo del basurero que era allí abajo.

—Gemma está haciendo demasiadas preguntas —gritó su amigo al otro lado del teléfono sin darle tiempo de hablar.

—Hola a ti también, Niall. Estoy bien si te interesa saberlo —dijo Harry, siendo sarcástico, ganándose un insulto de parte de Niall.

—¡Oh! Sé que estás bien o ya tendría una llamada tuya lloriqueando para que fuera a salvarte —Harry rodó los ojos imaginando a Niall frunciendo el ceño y rojo como tomate mientras le grita—. Así que habla con ella de una jodida vez.

—Bien, hablaré con ella así no tienes que preocuparte porque mi hermanita te castigue. O tal vez quieras que lo haga. ~~  
~~

—¡Harry!

Harry rió con fuerza ignorando los reclamos de Niall, casi podía verlo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos para evitar que vieran cuán sonrojado estaba.

—Lo siento. Hablaré con ella, lo prometo —dijo Harry luego de ser capaz de controlar la risa.

Hablaron un poco más sobre la universidad, profesores preguntando por él. Su ex preguntando por él. Zayn y Liam enojados por excluirlos del plan. De lo idiota que era su nuevo compañero de cuarto y sobre todo estupideces. Harry en su mayoría escuchaba, porque realmente despertar, comer, dormir no era algo digno de contar; lo más emocionante de su semana era la limpieza del sótano y no era especialmente algo agradable de contar.

Luego colgar con Niall, ducharse y comer algo tomó la maleta y la abrió, para su sorpresa el olor no era desagradable, vainilla, guardado y otro que a Harry le provocó náuseas. Fuego. Se tomó un tiempo antes de volver a inspeccionar el contenido. Había ropa y calzado de chico, más pequeño que él a juzgar por el tamaño; una cámara instantánea, sonrió al recordar dos fotografías instantáneas que amaba y no podía recordar de dónde habían salido; y en una caja metálica había algunas pulseras raídas, envoltorios de caramelos de limón –sus favoritos– y  una libreta forrada en piel, muy parecida a la suya. Harry la tomó curioso descubriendo que se trataba de un diario y sin otra cosa que hacer comenzó a leerlo. Pertenecía a un chico como había supuesto.

_«Mamá, siento todo lo que ha pasado, debí ser un mejor hermano y cuidar de ella como me pediste. Sé que no quieres preocuparme, pero veo la tristeza en tus ojos cada vez que me ves y recuerdas que la deje morir. Lo siento tanto, yo también la extraño y papá aunque no lo diga, no dice mucho últimamente. Los extraño»._

Harry siguió leyendo algunas páginas más sintiendo la tristeza y soledad del chico en cada palabra. Su madre murió unos meses después, fue cuando se enteró que solo tenía trece cuando comenzó a escribirlo; no tenía amigos y su padre nunca estaba en casa, así que un día tomó la vieja cámara familiar y salió a tomar fotos. Se convirtió en su parte favorita del día y todo mejoró cuando conoció a su vecino, vivía a unas casas de él, era un niño lindo y risueño y no le importó que fuera _raro_ como lo llamaban todos, pero las cosas se pusieron feas cuando su padre llegó por primera vez alcoholizado a su casa.

Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de Harry cayendo en la página luego de leer la golpiza que recibió ese día el chico, su padre lo culpaba por la muerte de su madre y hermana y él sabía que tenía razón pero también le dolía y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era cariño y atención de su padre, no eso.

Cerró el diario de golpe no pudiendo continuar con la lectura, algo en toda la historia le recordaba a él, aunque nadie lo hubiera golpeado nunca, se identificaba con la sensación de soledad y rechazo, y el no sentirse parte de algo. El vacío en el pecho que parece que nada llena. Recordó a Niall, sonriendo por saber que él, al igual que el chico, habían encontrado a alguien que los hiciera sentir menos miserables.

Se limpió la lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, se puso de pie y tomó la maleta con todas las pertenencias dentro, subió a su habitación dispuesto a olvidar todo por ese día, sin saber qué haría con ella y el resto de las cosas.

*

—¿Me dirás qué sucede contigo?

La voz de Gemma resonó en su cabeza, estaba molesta, a juzgar por su grito. Harry cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro al saber lo que venía.

—¿Niall te contó? —dijo Harry, dudando un poco de su plan.

—¡Claro que no! El maldito ha evitado mis llamadas, lo tienes comiendo de tu mano y esa debería ser yo.

Harry sonrío, imaginaba lo enfadado que Niall debía estar con él en ese momento.

—Gems, lo siento. —Harry suspiró al teléfono—. En serio lo hago, pero necesitaba hacer esto y…

—Lo habría entendido —Gemma dijo y Harry podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz y se sintió como el peor de los hermanos.

—Primero me habrías pedido que esperara un año y luego otro, pero yo me estaba asfixiando allí. Necesitaba hacerlo o terminaría volviéndome loco ~~.~~ —Harry habló rápido para impedir que las palabras se atoraran en su garganta y lo hicieran pareces más estúpido de cómo se sentía.

—Te habría apoyado, solo tenías que explicarme.

Harry asintió a la nada esperando poder transmitir todo lo que sentía a través del teléfono, sin embargo no era capaz de explicarse a sí mismo todo lo que pasaba dentro de él.

—Pero no puedo negarte nada, Gems, supongo que Niall y yo tenemos la misma debilidad.

Escuchó a Gemma reír y eso hizo que una parte de su pecho burbujeara al saber que aún podía hacer algo bueno por ella.

—Me alegra que se tengan, pero no se lo menciones.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Le dirás a mamá?

Harry pudo sentir la tensión en la voz de su hermana, él mismo sintió un golpe en el estómago ante la mención de su madre, quiso gritar y colgar la llamada, pero sabía que nadie, ni siquiera él, lo dejarían en paz hasta no solucionar ese asunto.

—Cuando ella me llame.

—¡Harry!

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó afuera de la casa haciendo que Harry saltara, caminó hasta la ventana y pudo ver la sombra de alguien acercarse.

—Gemma, llegó alguien, luego hablamos.

Sin dar tiempo de réplica cortó la llamada y corrió hasta la puerta, tomó la perilla y antes de que pudiera girarla alguien tocó. Abrió la puerta rápidamente encontrándose con un chico con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Hola? —dijo como una pregunta sin estar seguro el porqué.

El chico levantó la cabeza con demasiada calma para su gusto, mordisqueaba su labio y sus ojos evitaban mirarlo directamente, tenía las manos hundidas en la sudadera gastada que usaba y sus hombros estaban ligeramente echados adelante lo que hacía verlo muy pequeño.

—Hola —dijo tímido, sorprendiendo a Harry con su voz especialmente suave—. Yo, amm, buscaba a alguien y creo que me confundí, ¿vives aquí?

La pregunta contrastó con la actitud nerviosa que mostraba el chico haciendo a Harry sonreír sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía.

—Sí, recién me mudé.

El chico gruñó, giró su cabeza para mirar sobre el hombro el lateral de la casa, su nariz se arrugó haciéndolo ver más aniñado de lo ya parecía.

—Bien, lo lamento, me iré.

El chico dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de comenzar a girarse, había frustración en sus ojos y Harry de pronto sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo.

—¿A quién buscas? —Las palabras salieron de sus labios tan rápido como las pensó sin darle tiempo de detenerlas.

El chico detuvo su vuelta a mitad de camino y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, eran tan azules y vacíos que su sonrisa se borró, sin embargo las ansias de ayudarlo se incrementaron, sus manos, pecho y sus labios picaban con necesidad, sin razón. Sin saber cómo detenerlo.

—Un amigo. Vivía por aquí hace dos años, pero el vecindario ha cambiado un poco desde entonces, supongo.

Cuando el chico habló, un dolor punzante atravesó su piel, pero al mismo tiempo le proporcionó alivio. La ansiedad palpitante en su cuerpo se adormeció y Harry sintió una oleada de aire fresco recorrerlo por completo.

—Podría ayudarte, no hay mucho por hacer aquí.

Las palabras flotaban en el aire, parecían venir de otros labios, sin embargo reconocía su voz haciendo eco en su cabeza. El chico hablaba delante de él, pero solo era consciente del viendo arremolinándose a su alrededor y las nubes grises cubriendo el cielo.

_«Louis»._

Escuchó la dulce voz del chico decir aunque ya le daba la espalda alejándose, un relámpago iluminó el cielo haciendo que sus sentidos se activaran y cuando quiso gritarle a Louis que se quedara, había desaparecido.

La tormenta comenzó segundos después obligando a Harry permanecer encerrado el resto de día en espera a que la lluvia parara.

*

_«Hola mamá, ¿qué pensarías si te digo que soy gay? Porque creo que lo soy, de hecho estoy seguro. Estoy enamorado del vecino, ¿lo recuerdas? No importa, ha cambiado mucho desde que se mudó, ahora es tan alto como yo y apenas tiene quince, aunque su cara sigue pareciendo la de un bebé, pero no le gusta que se lo diga. Estoy seguro que lo amarías, y mi hermana. Me gustaría contárselo a papá, pero sigue culpándome y a veces pienso que le gustaría que muriera. Le tengo miedo»._

Luego de tres días Harry no pudo resistir la curiosidad por continuar leyendo el diario, verlo junto a su cama le presionaba el pecho y sus pensamientos volaban hasta él cuando quería relajarse o cuando no sabía qué hacer, así que finalmente continuó.

Para su alivio no encontró más descripciones detalladas de las golpizas que su padre le daba, sin embargo su corazón dolía por la forma tan casual de escribir su sufrimiento, porque cualquiera que leyera aquellas palabras podría sentir la angustia en cada una de ellas. Por otro lado saber que estaba enamorado lo hacía sonreír, él jamás había experimentado nada parecido, pero saber que el chico había encontrado un poco de luz en su tortuosa vida le hacía creer que tal vez no todo estaba perdido para él.

_«¡Adivina quién irá a la universidad! Estudiaré fotografía, donde tú estudiaste, ¿no es increíble? No quería irme lejos, pero las cosas en casa han empeorado los últimos meses. ¿Recuerdas al chico que me gusta? Mi papá estuvo a punto de golpearlo anoche y aunque logré que no lo hiciera lo vio golpeándome en su lugar, me ha costado demasiado hacerle guardar el secreto. Él sabía de esto aunque nunca lo mencionó, supongo que era porque jamás lo había presenciado; ver sus ojos cristalizados me pone triste, pero él ya tiene suficiente con sus problemas para que se eche los míos encima. La único que lo tranquilizó fue contarle que me iré luego de la graduación, incluso me ayudó a empacar. Me gustaría llevarlo conmigo y empezar los dos juntos lejos de todo esto, porque la única persona, aparte de mí, a quien parece importarle en este lugar es a su hermana, pero también irá a la universidad el siguiente año, no quiero dejarlo solo. ¿Tú qué harías, mamá? Me encantaría que pudieras contestarme»._

¿Huyó?, pensó Harry, una cosa más con la que se identificaba con el chico.  
Necesitaba saber más, pero era la última página escrita, hojeó el diario en busca de algo más no encontrando nada; parecía una historia incompleta y ansiaba conocer el final. ¿Lo había logrado? ¿Por qué su equipaje estaba en la casa? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar su diario entonces?

Incendio. Dueño fugitivo. Remate. Las circunstancias de la venta de su casa de pronto tuvieron un significado distinto, nunca preguntó por los dueños anteriores. No preguntó nada en realidad y ahora la curiosidad lo embriagaba, tenía que saber la verdad. Quería asegurarse que el chico del diario había conseguido escapar y lo que pasó después.

Decidido, Harry tomó su teléfono e hizo algunas llamadas, ninguna de las personas con quienes habló le dio respuestas; las políticas de venta no permitían revelar más información de la que él ya sabía. Pero estaba determinado en descubrir lo que había sucedido.

*

La lluvia no dejaba de caer por lo que no había mucho movimiento en la tienda, Harry masticaba un chicle que de menta ya no quedaba nada, estaba recargado en el mostrador viendo como su compañero, Adam, intentaba detener el agua que se colaba debajo de la puerta a la tienda, sin  éxito.

—¿Qué sabes del incendio en la casa del canal? —Harry soltó de pronto, no podía dejar de dar vueltas a lo que había leído y el hacer nada no ayudaba a calmarlo.

—¿En tu casa? —Harry asintió sin apartar los ojos de la lluvia—. Se quemó, el dueño huyó antes de que los bomberos llegaran, no se pudo hacer mucho.

—¿Él llamó a los bomberos? —Dijo viendo por primera vez a su compañero.

Adam negó indiferente al interés de Harry.

—Dicen que fue su hijo, la verdad no lo sé, no estaba aquí cuando pasó.

La respiración de Harry se atoró con la mención del hijo, nadie había mencionado que el dueño tuviera familia por lo que esperaba que fueran situaciones aisladas.

—¿Qué pasó con su hijo? —Harry se obligó a preguntar, tomando todo su control para que las palabras no sonaran cortadas.

—No lo sé —dijo Adam, encogiéndose de hombros—. Desapareció, la policía interrogó a su grupo, pero luego de unos días se detuvo la investigación y nadie volvió a mencionarlo.

—¿Y nadie se preocupó por él? —Dijo más ansioso de lo que deseaba aparentar.

—Era un chico extraño, tomaba fotografías todo el tiempo y rara vez hablaba con alguien, yo nunca lo hice, pero mi hermano era su compañero y me dijo que era muy tímido pero agradable.

—¿Crees que podría hablar con tu hermano?

Harry cada vez estaba más convencido que el chico del diario y el hijo del antiguo dueño de su casa eran la misma persona, solo necesitaba conectar algunos puntos para confirmarlo, sin embargo lo que ahora necesitaba era saber qué había ocurrido luego de la llamada.

Adam lo miró con las cejas alzadas deteniendo por unos segundos su tarea.

—Seguro. —La sonrisa de Harry no alcanzó a formarse cuando Adam continuó hablando—. Cuando el semestre termine. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Harry agitó una mano para restarle importancia al tema y volvió fijar su atención en la lluvia que había amainado.

—Curiosidad, supongo, es mi casa.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió su plática y antes de que Harry dijera algo el pequeño toldo que cubría la entrada se contrajo dejando caer toda el agua acumulada sobre su compañero. Harry lo vio alejarse al depósito entre quejas y tiritando, haciendo un gracioso sonido con los tenis en cada paso que daba.

Escuchó que alguien entraba en la tienda y trajo su atención al frente encontrándose con Louis sacudiéndose el agua de su cara y bajando la capucha de la sudadera –la misma que usaba cuando fue a su casa– con la que cubría su cabeza.

—¡Louis! —dijo, emoción inexplicable mezclándose en su voz.

El chico lo miró desconcertado durante unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y asentir en lo que Harry pensó era reconocimiento.

—Qué extraño encontrarte aquí ah…

—Harry. —Se apresuró a decir en cuanto Louis dejó de alargar la palabra.

—Harry. Entonces, ¿aquí trabajas?

Harry asintió enérgicamente, sus labios curvándose lentamente hasta dejar ver sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre. Su cuerpo había experimentado una oleada efervescente en la boca del estómago dejando un rastro de cálido. Una sensación que le resultaba familiar y lo reconfortaba.

—¿Encontraste a tu amigo? —Harry dijo cuando el frío cubrió vestigio de calor.

Louis caminó hacia uno de los pasillos ignorando la pregunta, Harry lo siguió de cerca sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía.

—¡Ugh! —dijo Louis parándose de repente y girando sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a Harry, quien casi choca con su espalda.

Louis se sobresaltó al encontrarse a Harry prácticamente sobre él y rápidamente dio algunos pasos poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—Lo siento.

—¿Tienes de limón? —dijo tomando una lata circular metálica de caramelos de arándano y manzana, siendo indiferente a su reacción previa y la disculpa de Harry.

Le tomó unos segundos a Harry comprender lo que había pasado antes de poder contestarle.

—No, tenemos toda la semana esperando el pedido, pero casi nadie los pide.

—¡Qué! Si son deliciosos —gritó Louis, arrugando la nariz y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Algo dentro de Harry se removió trayendo una imagen de los caramelos en su antigua casa.

—Tengo algunos en mi casa, si te pasas por ahí podría darte algunos.

El rostro de Louis se iluminó dando paso a una hermosa sonrisa que alejó de la cabeza de Harry cualquier reclamo que pudiera hacerse por continuar hablando sin pensar primero en lo que dice.

—¿Harry? —Adam lo llamó desde el fondo del pasillo haciéndolo girarse para encontrarse con su cabeza aparecer tras el estante—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy…

Harry cortó sus palabras mientras volteaba su rostro. Louis no estaba. Giró por completo viendo la lata de caramelos fuera de su sitio por lo que solo negó con la cabeza y se la señaló a su compañero,  se dirigió a la puerta intentando encontrar a Louis sin éxito para luego volver a su puesto y continuar con su trabajo.

*

La lluvia caía a raudales –otra vez–, había pasado exactamente una semana desde que las lluvias torrenciales comenzaron, Harry observaba las gotas desde su ventana esperando por si algún rayo de sol aparecía, sin embargo lo que vio fue una silueta familiar correr por el camino en dirección a su casa y antes de que comenzara a subir las escaleras del pórtico Harry ya abría la puerta.

—¡Hey! —dijo Harry cuando Louis estaba debajo del techo del pórtico, agua chorreando de su sudadera y el cabello pegado a su frente.

—Hola —dijo, levantando su mano para quitarse el cabello de los ojos—. Buscaba a mi amigo cuando comenzó a llover y no sabía adónde más ir. Lo siento.

—No, no, no —Harry se apresuró en hacerse a un lado para que Louis pudiera pasar.

Louis le agradeció encogiéndose un poco mientras pasaba junto a él, Harry le mostró el baño y le dio ropa seca para que pudiera cambiarse.

Cuando Louis salió del baño Harry lo esperaba con una taza de té sentado en un sofá de la sala de estar.

—Entonces, ¿los caramelos que prometiste? —Louis acercó su té a los labios aspirando, Harry vio aparecer una pequeña sonrisa antes de que el chico sorbiera de su bebida.

—Los guardaba para ti —Harry apretó los ojos, golpeándose mentalmente, porque aunque fuera verdad no tenía intenciones de contárselo a nadie, mucho menos a él.

La suave risa de Louis amortiguada por las grandes mangas del suéter de Harry lo transportaron a un estado de relajación no importándole más lo que había dicho, sin decir más se puso en pie y caminó hasta la cocina para tomar la lata circular y dársela a Louis.

—Mmm, delicioso —dijo Louis con el dulce en la boca, su cara siendo toda una alegoría.

Harry lo miraba embelesado, atento a cualquier cambio que hiciera. Frágil y delicado como si fuese un niño pequeño. Desenterrando sensaciones y recuerdos de su pasado que pensaba muertos, trayéndole la vida de vuelta a sus venas, parecía un sueño lejano. Uno feliz.

Louis dijo algo arrastrándolo lejos de su fantasía, le extendía la lata de caramelos así que sonriendo tomó un puño y se los metió a la boca.

—Son mis favoritos —balbuceó como pudo sin quitar la mirada de Louis ni su sonrisa.

—Lo sé —Harry dejó de sonreír unos segundos extrañado antes de que Louis continuara—. Me lo dijiste el otro día, ¿recuerdas?

Asintió lentamente intentando recordarlo, pero no lo hacía, sin embargo no le dio importancia porque los últimos años lo habían caracterizado por olvidar cosas sin importancia.

—Y ¿ya localizaste a tu amigo? —Harry preguntó luego de unos minutos en lo que se dedicaron a comer y sonreír.

Louis suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie parece tener información al respecto y me estoy quedando sin fondos, supongo que tendré que irme.

_Irse._

Esa palabra hizo sentir libre tantas veces atrás, y por algún motivo escucharlas de labios de Louis provocaba que un revoltijo en sus entrañas que no le gustó sentir.

—También buscó a alguien, quizás podría ayudarte.

El solo decir eso lo hizo relajarse como si de alguna forma supiera la respuesta que Louis daría, y aunque en realidad no lo conocía de nada tenerlo cerca lo hacía sentir como en casa.

—Oh no lo creo, no estoy seguro de tener para cubrir otro día de hotel.

—Podrías quedarte aquí, hay suficiente espacio para los dos.

Y contrario a lo que Harry pensó que Louis respondería al ver la expresión de su cara.

—Podía cocinar mientras estoy aquí, hace mucho no lo hago pero era bastante bueno.

—Una comida decente sería grandiosa —dijo Harry sin evitar sonreír, sin preguntarse si no era demasiado extraño lo que hacen. Lo único que sabía es que se siente bien—. Yo soy un desastre en la cocina, mi hermana se hacía cargo cuando vivíamos juntos.

—¿Tienes una hermana?

Louis ignoró a Harry como hacía siempre. Era molesto, sin embargo Harry no le dio demasiada importancia porque la compañía de Louis lo envolvía en una atmósfera relajante. 

—Mayor, sí —dijo asintiendo.

Los músculos de la cara de Louis se contrajeron casi imperceptiblemente, sus dedos apretaron la lata soltándola al instante, Harry no tuvo tiempo de seguir observando porque Louis habló nuevamente.

—Mi hermana era menor, murió. Quería alcanzar las galletas de la alacena y se cayó, cuando me di cuenta… —Louis no terminó de hablar y simplemente se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que su voz era tranquila, la tensión de su cuerpo le hicieron saber a Harry que no era un tema con el que Louis se sintiera cómodo.

—¿Hace cuánto te mudaste? —dijo Harry para romper la esfera de incomodidad del ambiente.

Louis miró alrededor de la estancia durante un tiempo que pareció interminable, Harry estaba por marcharse, suponiendo que sería ignorado una vez más cuando Louis contestó.

—Dos años, pero no fue una mudanza propiamente. —Su sonrisa se veía ligera haciéndolo ver más delicado, como si unos minutos atrás no hubiera sido un manojo de tensión—. Necesitaba un respiro, si no me iba de aquí habría muerto.

Las palabras martillearon en la cabeza de Harry tan ordinarias, tan personales; aunque la idea de morir como tal parecía más como si se la hubiera apropiado. Una imagen sembrada por alguien en aquel momento.

Se estremeció al pensar aquello, tratando de alejar esa imagen regresó su atención a Louis, el chico estaba sumido en su propio mundo. Finas facciones sin rasgo de tensión, cabello alborotado, sonrisa escondida entre los delgados labios y cuerpo pequeño envuelto en su gran suéter. Cepillaba la lata vacía monótonamente, arrugó la nariz cuando se percató de la mirada de Harry sobre él y le sonrío. Una sonrisa bella, pero vacía, sin embargo no podía evitar quedarse observando por horas si le fuese posible. Se dio cuenta que Louis era un misterio.

Uno que le encantaría comprender.

*

Harry caminaba bajo la intensa luz del sol, las lluvias habían cesado haciendo todo más alegre para él, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo abriendo la puerta. Un aroma a especias, verduras y mantequilla lo golpeó en cuanto ingresó a la casa. Delicioso. Escuchó la suave voz de Louis tarareando una melodía familiar sin llegar a reconocerla.

—Huele bien —dijo Harry entrando a la cocina.

Louis se sobresaltó derramando un poco de salsa en la encimera, inmediatamente tomó un trapo fregando sobre la mancha, sacando su lengua un poco en un movimiento inconsciente mientras lo hacía.

—Es solo pasta y verduras, tu despensa necesita surtirse urgentemente.

Harry asintió sonriente, ayudó a Louis a preparar la mesa y se sentaron a comer.

El primer bocado le bastó a Harry para transportarlo a casa. Holmes Chapel. Ese era realmente el único lugar de todos donde había vivido que sentía como su hogar, vivió allí alrededor de cinco años y ningún otro sitio se sintió tan suyo, a excepción –tal vez– de este.

—Como tener doce otra vez —Harry suspiró visiblemente contento—. Los mejores días de mi vida.

—También los míos, oh, espera —dijo Louis, parándose repentinamente y corriendo escaleras arriba.

Harry mantuvo su vista en las escaleras hasta que Louis regresó sosteniendo un objeto cuadrado.

—Espero que no te importe —dijo poniendo la cámara instantánea que Harry había encontrado sobre la mesa—. La encontré cuando dejé la ropa que me prestaste en tu cuarto, me encanta la fotografía y no me resistí a tomarla. Lo siento.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, había olvidado por completo el aparato, la revisó cuando la encontró pero no supo hacer que funcionara por lo que pensó que estaba dañada y la dejó arrumbada.

—No me importa, pero creo que no funciona.

Harry siguió comiendo, viendo de vez en cuando a Louis entretenido con su _nuevo_ juguete mientras dejaba olvidado su plato a medio comer.

—¡Sonríe!

La voz de Louis lo hizo alzar la cara encontrándose con un destella que lo cegó momentáneamente, Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza unos segundos, escuchó la risa de Louis alejándose. Abrió los ojos para ver al sonriente chico sentado frente a él resguardando el trozo de papel mientras lo miraba todavía riéndose.

—A ver —dijo Harry extendiendo su mano cuando Louis finalmente la miró.

—Creo que está dañada después de todo. —Louis le tendió la fotografía—. El visor debe estar sucio.

Harry tomó el pequeño cuadrado observándose a sí mismo con ojos y boca bien abierta y cabello alborotado, Louis a su lado estaba cubierto por un destello que solo dejaba ver la sudadera gris que siempre usaba, sonrío por la imagen no perfecta pero hermosa que tenía ante sus ojos, un nuevo destello iluminó su cara y vio a Louis reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras sacaba la nueva fotografía.

—Tu sonrisa es linda.

Louis le dijo mostrándole la nueva imagen.

Él sonriendo, todo hoyuelos, ojos brillantes y rizadas pestañas que acariciaban sus párpados.  

—Tú eres radiante —dijo señalando la mancha sobre Louis—. Dos perfectos recuerdos para mi nueva vida. ¿Cómo hiciste que funcionara?

—Mmm, no era la gran cosa, solo había que jalar el cartucho un poco.

Normalmente las respuestas de Louis eran apáticas contrario a sus acciones, sin embargo en esa ocasión su voz estaba llena de éxtasis en sincronía con su cara y sus manos que seguían apretando el obturador.

—¿Y cómo supiste? Yo estuve una hora intentando que funcionara.

—Me gustan las fotos, iba a estudiar fotografía cuando me fui, pero como dije no era gran cosa.

Harry guardó silencio por unos minutos dándole vuelta a sus palabras, a todo lo que le había dicho desde la primera vez que se encontraron, le sorprendía y asustaba la similitud con su vida misma, y había algo más que repiqueteaba en su cabeza que no lograba comprender.

—¿Cómo es tu amigo? —las palabras se deslizaron de su boca sin ser consciente de la razón de su pregunta.

—Am, es algo tímido —a diferencia de todas sus respuestas, Louis vaciló un poco antes de contestar—. Hasta que lo conoces —arrugó su nariz en un gesto que Harry identificó de incomodidad, sin embargo no pudo evitar seguir preguntando al escuchar sobre el chico _tímido_.

—¿Qué hiciste los últimos dos años?

Louis detuvo sus movimientos, ladeó su cabeza para ver sobre la cámara, no podía ver sus labios, pero sabía que sonreía por la forma en que sus ojos se achinaron, inclinó un poco su cuerpo haciendo que Harry lo imitase.

—Esperar —dijo bajito.

Un susurro casi inaudible que atravesó sus oídos erizándole los cabellos de la nuca.

—¿Qué esperabas? —Susurró también sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos vacíos que tanto le encantaban.

—Que él quisiera verme. —Arrastró las palabras provocando que su respiración se atorara. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación mandándolo hacía atrás de un brinco—. ¿Quieres caramelos? —dijo con voz cantarina.

Louis se paró de la mesa y caminó hasta el sofá echándose un puñado de caramelos sentándose y tarareando la misma melodía de unas horas atrás, ante un aturdido Harry.

*

—Bien, aquí estaré —dijo Harry, dejando escapar un grito ahogado.

 Arrojó su teléfono al sofá y pasó sus manos por el cabello intentando calmarse. Louis lo miraba frunciendo sus labios, las cejas alzadas y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Por qué estás molesto?

—Mi hermana y mis amigos están por llegar, tal vez debería pedir pizza.

Harry se dejó caer al sofá tomando de vuelta su teléfono.

—Eso sería perfecto —Louis dijo atropelladamente, su voz un tono más alto de la indiferencia que siempre mostraba —recordé que me tienen noticias sobre mi búsqueda y necesito irme ahora si quiero encontrar abierto, vuelvo en un rato.

Louis limpió sus manos y apagó la estufa, dio una mueca a Harry y se apresuró a salir de la casa.

Harry ni siquiera se había movido cuando unos golpes se escucharon a través de la puerta, abrió encontrándose con la sonrisa de su hermana y un montón de brazos sobre él.

—Son rápidos —dijo Harry liberándose de los abrazos y haciendo espacio para dejarlos entran—. Oh, ¿vieron a Louis?, acaba de irse.

—¿A quién? —dijo su hermana deteniéndose de golpe frente a él.

—Louis, debieron verlo salir.

—No hemos visto a nadie desde que entramos al camino de esta calle —dijo Niall, dejándose caer en el sofá seguido de los otros dos.

—¿Quién es Louis? —Gemma continuaba estática, su rostro había perdido color y su respiración se había vuelto ligeramente agitada.

—Un chico que conocí, se queda conmigo hasta que regrese a su casa —dijo Harry, ignorando deliberadamente la expresión confusa de Gemma, a veces pensaba que ella aún no comprendía que era adulto y podía cuidarse solo.

Era molesto, pero jamás se lo diría.

—Uh, seguro lo estás follando —Zayn prácticamente gritó, levantando las cejas sugestivamente, reprimiendo la risa.

—¡Qué, no! Me gusta y...

Apenas las palabras se deslizaron de su boca sintió el peso de ellas caer sobre él. Tres pares de ojos en él mirándolo sorprendidos y los de su hermana con algo que solo pudo llamar como horror.

Jamás había pensado en eso, al menos no de forma consciente. Se había encontrado a sí mismo observando sus labios cuando hablaba o comía dulces o reía, en más de una ocasión quiso irse sobre él y besarlo hasta que sus bocas dolieran. También encontraba fascinantes sus delicadas manos cubriendo su boca al reír o cepillar su flequillo constantemente o tocar su estómago; por no hablar de su culo y sus piernas en esos ajustados pantalones.

Tal vez Louis le gustara un poco, pero no tenía porque saberlo, después de todo él se iría en algunas semanas y seguramente jamás volvería a verlo.

—Hay que preparar la comida —dijo Niall cortando el extraño silencio que se había instalado en la habitación, notando las diferentes expresiones en la cara de los hermanos.

Tomó a Gemma por los hombros y la arrastró hasta la cocina, Harry se quedó parado unos minutos con las mejillas rojas tratando de ocultarlas de los ojos de Liam y Zayn, quienes tampoco habían dicho una palabra.

—¡Una bolsa de verduras congeladas a medio abrir no es comida, Harry! —dijo Gemma desde la cocina, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—Iba a ordenar pizza.

—Actúas como un niño —se quejó Gemma, provocando la risa de Harry.

Comieron pizza, vieron televisión y platicaron como en los viejos tiempos, Harry intentaba mantenerse relajado a pesar de la mirada de su hermana sobre él a cada minuto. Harry agradeció cuando Liam dijo que debían irse si querían llegar a media noche, estaba preocupado por Louis y quería asegurarse que el chico estuviera bien.

 —Oh, nos abandonaste para matricularte en aquí, tú maldito mentiroso —dijo Zayn sosteniendo una prenda entre sus manos.

La sudadera de Louis.

—No, es de Louis —dijo quitándosela de las manos.

Intentó recordar si alguna vez lo había visto sin ella aparte de la tarde en que llegó empapado a su casa, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se la quitó, no recordaba cómo estaba vestido antes de salir esa tarde.

—Claro que lo es —dijo Gemma. Harry no estaba seguro si su hermana fue sarcástica o era uno más de sus momentos sobreprotectores—. Harry, prométeme que llamaras si notas algo raro, no sé en ese tal Louis o lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry se contuvo de resoplar al ver la genuina preocupación en el rostro de su hermana, se limitó en asentir y devolvió el abrazo que ella le daba.

—Estoy mejor que nunca —le susurró al oído.

—Lo sé, solo me preocupo de mi hermanito.

Besó su mejilla y la dejó ir para, los chicos se despidieron de él y subieron al auto sacando sus manos mientras se alejaban.

Harry respiró aliviado entre la soledad de su casa, recogió el desastre que había, cuando terminó escuchó la puerta abrirse y la melodía de siempre ser tarareada por Louis. Salió de la cocina y encontrándose con Louis subiendo las escaleras vistiendo la sudadera, estuvo a punto de cuestionarlo, pero al mirar al sofá donde la había arrojado no estaba por lo que supuso que la había tomado en cuanto llegó.

Louis le hizo algunas preguntas superficiales de su día y se fue a dormir, Harry lo imitó unos minutos después, cayendo rendido en un sueño con risas suaves, labios delgados y ojos azules.

*

Miraba los estantes repletos de enormes libros llenos de periódicos, Gemma le había sugerido visitar la biblioteca o la hemeroteca del periódico local buscando por la información que necesitaba saber. «Pregúntale al periodista de la sección en ese año, los periodistas siempre saben más de lo que publican», habían sido las palabras de su hermana, por lo que estaba rodeado de montones de periódicos viejos y no tanto.

El responsable de la hemeroteca le había dicho que dese hacía diez años los periódicos se archivaban también de forma digital, por lo que solo tenía que tipear la fecha o el evento que quisiera y llegaría directo a todas las noticias publicadas en todos los periódicos locales.

Había leído varias notas sobre el incendio y era más de lo que ya sabía. El incendio provocado, la llamada de un extraño dando alerta, la fuga del dueño. Estaba frustrado a punto de darse por vencido cuando encontró un artículo relacionado que llamó su atención. La muerte de Johannah Tomlinson a un año exacto de la muerte accidental de la hija menor de seis años de la familia.

Tomlinson era el antiguo dueño de su casa, lo había leído innumerables veces en los documentos que tuvo que firmar para hacerse con la propiedad.

La mujer llevaba enferma por muchos años, decía el artículo; la muerte de su hija la deprimió empeorando su salud hasta morir, dejando solo a su esposo al cuidado de su hijo adolescente. Había otro, una investigación sobre violencia doméstica iniciada por el departamento escolar contra el señor Tomlinson que fue retirada por falta de pruebas.

El pecho de Harry se apretó, conocía esa historia, ahora estaba seguro que el chico del diario y el hijo del dueño de su casa eran la misma persona, sin embargo no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con él luego del incendio.

Leyó algunos artículos más que se relacionaban con la familia Tomlinson, había suficientes fotos del señor para grabarlo en su memoria, pero no había ninguna de su hijo por la ley de protección de menores. Por lo que decían algunas notas el chico era estudiante en la preparatoria local, tenía buenas calificaciones y, lo que atrajo la curiosidad de Harry, _fotógrafo escolar_.

Buscó en los periódicos escolares cualquier cosa sobre Tomlinson, los resultados arrojaron algunas fotografías de actividades estudiantiles y otras pocas de cosas al azar, _Louis W. Tomlinson._

Decía en cada pie de foto, Harry perdió el aliento al pensar automáticamente en Louis. _Su_ Louis. Con su obsesión por los caramelos, y su hábito en ignorarlo. Su gusto por la fotografía, igual que ese Louis W. Tomlinson.

Había un último artículo, uno pequeño. Hablaba de un joven hospitalizado con el pantalón y una sudadera universitaria pegada al cuerpo, el mismo día del incendie de la casa, y muerto unas horas después por las severas lesiones internas, la policía no dio declaraciones y cerró el caso inconcluso igual que hizo con la casa incendiada.

La verdad lo golpeó de inmediato, si el chico del diario, el hijo de Tomlinson y Louis eran la misma persona, qué había estado viviendo con él los últimos días. ~~  
~~

*

Harry abrió la puerta torpemente, alejando todos los pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza, perturbándolo.

—¡Louis! —habló Harry intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

Miró alrededor de la habitación lentamente, tratando de visualizar cada espacio por pequeño que pareciera. Sus piernas temblaban, el frío se extendía por todo su cuerpo y el sudor se acumulaba en sus manos y nuca. La familiar melodía tarareada por Louis comenzó a sonar apareciendo por la cocina.

—Joven, Harry.

Louis prácticamente cantaba siendo chocante para los oídos de Harry.

—Tú eres, tú… —Harry tomó un respiro, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y la cercanía de Louis incrementaba sus nervios—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Fue todo lo que pudo decir sin quemarse la garganta.

—Por mi amigo, te lo dije.

La sonrisa de Louis por primera vez le resultaba aterradora.

—¿Cuál amigo? ¡Joder! Dime que no eres Louis Tomlinson, dime que tu padre no prendió fuego a esta casa —Harry tiraba de su cabello caminando de un lado a otro—.  ¡Di algo!

—Oh, no has entendido nada pequeño Harry.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Louis caminó rodeando, pasaba un dedo por la tela mientras tarareaba sin quitar la vista de Harry—. Deja de cantar, ¡maldita sea!

Louis se detuvo, su mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos centellearon.

—Tú me llamaste. —Apuntó a Harry, volviendo a caminar—. Amabas que te cantara, Harold.

Aquel nombre lo golpeó y cientos de imágenes cruzaron por sus ojos. Ojos azules, sonrisas y delgados labios cantando una canción entre risas corriendo por todos lados. Él reía, corriendo detrás del chico, acariciaba su mejillas purpureas y sonreía a la cámara para hacerlo feliz. Una, dos tres fotos. Muchas fotos. El cielo,  pájaros y flores. Él.

«Tu sonrisa es linda, Harold».

«Es mi favorita, Lou». Escuchó a su propia voz decir. Una pequeña imagen de él más joven, sonriendo, hoyuelos marcados y pestañas acariciando sus párpados.

Había visto esa foto antes, guarda entre sus cosas preciadas y era idéntica a la que Louis le había tomado hacia unos días.

Corrió escaleras arriba buscando las fotos. Eran él, ambas eran solo él. El reflejo sobre Louis había desaparecido y el mismo Louis. Recordó su encuentro en la tienda, había desaparecido sin que Adam supiera que estuvo ahí, porque no estuvo. No ante sus ojos. Y Gemma y sus amigos no se lo encontraron al llegar ni había comida hecha.

Escuchó la melodía de Louis hacerse más y más fuerte hasta que apareció en el umbral con la cabeza ladeada y la sonrisa cínica.

—Tú no eres real —dijo Harry negando repetidas veces con la cabeza—. Ne-necesito a Gemma, no existes.

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro rebuscando entre sus cosas, repitiendo una y otra vez entre dientes esas palabras.

—Soy muy real, joven Harry. —Louis entró en la habitación arrinconando a Harry—. Tanto como tú quieras.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Querías encontrarte, y para eso necesitas recordar. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, Harry. Abre los ojos, sabes que yo jamás te haría daño.

Harry negó apretando más los párpados, de pronto un calor sofocante comenzó a penetrar cada centímetro de piel obligándolo a abrirlos.

Denso humo los rodeaba y crepitantes llamas se alzaban alrededor de ellos. Louis frente a él, con la cara y sudadera cubiertas de ceniza.

—¡Basta! Yo no tengo la culpa. Por favor detente.

El aire se volvía más pesado e imposible de aspirar y en sus ojos se acumulaban lágrimas rápidamente.

—Tú lo iniciaste, y tú maldito niño quedaste atrapado hasta que fui por ti. Habría muerto por ti, lo sabías, lo hice. Morí por ti y así me pagaste, ¡olvidándome!

Harry se estremeció contra la pared cubriendo su boca para ahogar el chillido ronco que hizo. Los recuerdos aparecieron, Louis y él, siempre juntos. Louis sonriendo. Louis llorando. Louis sin poder moverse. Louis ocultando golpes en su cuerpo. Louis alejándose. Entonces lo vio, Mark alcoholizado tirando en el sofá, un cigarro entre sus dedos; sin saber cómo estaba deslizando hasta la tela y viéndolo arder, lo siguiente es borroso. Mark gritando. Un golpe en la cabeza. Louis sosteniéndolo. Calor. Mucho calor. Pulmones quemando. Oscuridad.

—¡No, no, no! —Harry gritaba, se retorció hasta llegar al piso, clavó las uñas en su cara y tirando de ellas mientras sacudía la cabeza, lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Harry escuchó a Louis cantando la canción, fuego cubría su cuerpo comenzando a evaporarlo. Corrió hacia él gritando, sintiendo el fuego quemar su piel mientras intentaba jalar a Louis, en vano. Louis desapareció y la canción paró dejando a Harry solo, entre el fuego y un desgarrador grito de culpa.

*

—¡Louis, Louis! ¡No me dejes! ¡Lou! —sus desgarradores gritos retumbaban por todo el lugar. Todo estaba oscuro y gritaba sus manos por todos lados tratando encontrar a Louis y de aferrarse a él.

Fue empujado hacia atrás impactando con algo solido, sus manos fueron sujetadas y su cuerpo rodeado por unos delgados brazos.

—Shh, todo estará bien —susurró Gemma en su oído—. Prometo que vas a estar bien.

—¿Louis? ¿Dónde está, Gem? —Su voz era demasiado rasposa debido a los gritos y el llanto que apenas notaba—. Necesito verlo.

—Harry —la voz de Gemma se quebró y pudo sentir grandes y calientes lágrimas caer en su mejilla.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, Gemma negaba con la cabeza evitando su mirada, mordía sus labios para no sollozar, pero podía sentir el temblor en su cuerpo. Sus brazos dolían por aferrase a ella, solo que no la estaba abrazando, entre sus manos apretándola a su pecho estaba la sudadera gris que Louis le había obsequiado cuando se matriculó en la universidad. Raída y sucia por las veces que se había acurrucado en esta.

—¿Gem? —Su llanto ahogó su voz.

Los verdes ojos miraban a su hermana suplicantes, se sentía pequeño, _esperando_.

—Louis murió, Harry. Salvó tu vida y... —Gemma calló sin poder contener más sus lágrimas.

Harry se zafó de sus brazos, gritando y llorando, intentó pararse de la cama, pero unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron, apartando a su hermana. Un hombre en bata blanca le inyectó el brazo, miró a su alrededor notando por primera vez la blanca y vacía habitación en la que estaba.

Comenzó a desvanecerse hasta estar acostado, escuchaba el llanto de Gemma y otras voces que no podía identificar.

—No me dejes —intentó gritar.

—¿Cuándo recordó? —dijo Gemma entre sollozos, caminando hasta la puerta para abrazarse de su amigo. No recordaba el nombre, pero su cara la conocía. Sintió que le agradaba.

—Su madre le trajo esto. —Sus párpados pesaban, sin embargo entre un cúmulo de pestañas y esfuerzo logró ver el diario de Louis, más lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos—. Las crisis se intensificaron y comenzaron las alucinaciones. Lo más recomendable es que se lo lleve.

Gemma asintió tomando el objeto.

—La sudadera, ¿debo llevármela?

Harry quería gritarle que estaba loca, pero ya no tenía la energía suficiente para moverse.

—No hace falta, se altera si no la tiene, incluso cuando no puede recordar nada.

—No me dejes —logró decir antes que la puerta se cerrara, vio a Gemma llorar pegada a la pequeña ventana. —No me dejes.

—No lo haré —la dulce voz susurró en su oído.

Sonrió.

Sus ojos se cerraron entre azul, labios delgados y su melodía favorita.

 

**Fin.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.
> 
> Bien, espero que a la persona dueña del fic le guste, es todo lo que puedo pedir (me hiciste sufrir bastante).  
> Es la segunda vez que escribo terror así que no estoy segura de no haber creado una confusión.  
> Quiero agradecer a Ross por hacer su magia betando el fic.  
> Y bueno, Sabrina y Ross, muchas gracias por hacer esto, me he divertido bastante.
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios, lo apreciaría mucho.


End file.
